New applications of wireless communication technologies are driving emerging classes of user equipment (UE) devices that may include non-traditional form factors. The so-called “internet of things” (IoT) may include such devices that can be installed and operated at specific locations without the benefit of a traditional user interface (e.g., display, keyboards, buttons, etc.). The IoT can include a class of UE devices called machine-to-machine (M2M) devices that may that exchange data during normal operation without substantial or ongoing interactions with human users. While such M2M devices may typically be small in size and simple in hardware and/or software design, very large numbers of M2M devices will have to be activated for communications with wireless networks.